leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-3323227-20130302001625
I really wish Riot actually used their champion feedback forum to brainstorm ideas with the community instead of coming up with these seemingly out of no where heavy handed nerfs that either don't address the situations they say they are intended to or do the exact reverse of what they say they are supposed to do. I do not like the state of 2 of my favorite champions right now Nidalee and Irelia and they just made it worse. With Nidalee I hate how her kit is divided between being as close as possible and in your face or as far away as possible to maximize damage in 1 of her 2 forms. Cougar wants to be in your face and human wants to be at max range to do maximum damage. I have been brain storming numerous ideas that could totally address some of my issues with her and more than likely some of Riots issues with her at the same time but none of them included completely taking defensive stats from cougar. I'll list my ideas below and you guys can let me know what you think. If you like it enough I'll make another blog post with more details included. First off Nidalee passive is a big complaint because she can hit brush and then zoom away with pounce and bonus movespeed. I seek to address this by making her passive charge up the amount of movespeed it gives based on her duration in brush but it will give a much lower value when you first enter the brush and decay over the duration. This will be good if you want to wait in ambush as Nidalee but not good if you are trying to run away and only remain in the brush for a short duration. Prowling Predator: Moving through brush increases Nidalee's movement speed by 8% increasing by 2% per second in the brush for a maximum of 20%. The buff decays over 3 seconds after leaving brush. Next up Javelin Toss. I want her to want to use her auto attacks and Javelin Toss equally for damage as AP and I want that attackspeed steroid from Primal Surge to have some meaning. Nidalee's it does mostly raw damage and the utility she does have is packed into rich abilities that are hard to get the most use out of (Bushwhackfor instance.) Anyway I want to reduce the base damage and ratio on Javelin Toss reducing its overall damage and increase the distance based scalin in such a way that they do less overall damage, increase the projectile speed so they are a bit easier to hit, and then make it so the damage is based on distance traveled instead of distance between Nidalee and the target. I also want her auto attacks to deal more damage as an ap champion since she lacks damage elsewhere as an AP her powered up auto attack fill the gaps in her damage and hopefully encourage more close combat. Enchanted Javelins: Passive: Nidalee's basic attacks deal 4/8/12/16/20 (+20% AP) as bonus magic damage. Active: Nidalee tosses an enchanted javelin as hard as she can, gaining increased distance and dealing magic damage on impact that increases depending on the distance traveled. The multiplier caps at 3.0. *'Projectile Speed': 1700 Minimum Magic Damage: 35/70/105/140/175 +40% AP Maximum Magic Damage: 105/210/315/420/525 +120% AP cooldown: 7 seconds Cost: 4/50/60/70/80 Mana range: 1500 Along with this I would increase her attack range to about 550-575 just so its a bit safe to do this in team fights as AP Nidalee. As for her cougar form and abilties I would like to make it more combat oriented and stronger at combat and chasing while weaker at fleeing. I would do this by retaining her armor and MR bonus in cougar but increasing her cooldowns in cougar, lowering the base damages, increasing the damage ratios(hybrid scaling), allowing cougar to ignore unti collisions, giving swipe and pounce functionality similar to broken wings, and finally making her cougars cooldowns in cougar go down every time Nidalee lands a basic attack or ability. Takedown: Passive: Nidalee's basic attacks deal 10/20/30 (+20% AP) as bonus magic damage. This Bonus Scales with Takedowns damage multiplier Active: Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to deal additional physical and magical damage that is increased by a multiplier equal to twice the target's missing health percentage. Minimum Physical damage: 100% Total AD Maxmum Physical damage: 300% Total AD Minimum Magic damage: 16/28/40 +30% AP Maxmum Magic damage: 48/84/120 +90% AP cooldown: 7 Seconds Pounce: Active: Nidalee lunges forward or towards the nearest highlighted enemy, dealing 60/120/180 (+40% AP) (+60% Bonus AD) magic damage to enemies around her landing area. cooldown: 5 Seconds Swipe: Active: Nidalee claws directly in front of her or at nearby highlighted enemies in a cone, dealing 80/160/240 (+70% AP) (+80% AD) magic damage. cooldown: 8 Seconds Aspect of the Cougar: Toggle: Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining a new set of abilities, 10/20/30 bonus armor and magic resist, the ability to ignore unit collisions, and 20 movement speed. Nidalee loses 400 range while using this ability (effective range of 125). Passive: Each time Nidalee lands a basic attack orability on an enemy her cooldowns in Aspect of the Cougar are reduced by 1 second. cooldown: 5 I would love to go into more detail on these ideas but its so much to explain that I would rather do a blog that focuses more on these ideas than spam the Nidalee page with these ideas.